Tears of Love: Chapters OD
Chapter 1: Adriana "You look beautiful my dear sweet daughter." "Thank you father. This is the last few moments that I am a Valentini. Soon I'll be a Randolf." Adriana replied to her father. Tear rolled down her face. "I love you and I always will even if I am a Randolf." Adriana kissed her father. She smiled and looked at Jason. She took a deep breath and she placed the veil over her face. Amy and Lauren grabbed the end of her flowing dress and straightened it out. She grasped onto her bouquet and her father placed his arm around hers. "Are you ready?" her father murmured to her. "Yes father." she replied and they started to walk slowly down the aisle. She tried to keep a smile on her face and placed her bouquet in front of her tummy. She felt a kick so she carefully and secretly touched her tummy. She soon was at the front of the church. Adriana's father kissed her hand before giving her away. I am now a nobody. I don't belong to any family. ''Jason removed the viel infront of her face and they faced the pastor of the church. He showed them a pillow with rings on them. They each got a ring and faced each other. "Repeat after me Jason." the pastor said. "I, Jason Randolf, take you, Adriana Evangeline Valentini" "I Jason Randolf take you Adriana Evangeline Valentini" Jason said, "To be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know." "To be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know." Jason replied. "I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day." the pastor said as he read from the little book. "I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day." "I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." the paster continued. "I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."Jason replied. "I give you this ring as a token of my love affection towards you." "I give you this ring as a token of my love affection towards you." Jason finished and placed a dazzling ring on Adriana's ring finger. Jason smiled at her. " Now Adriana. I Adriana Evangeline Valentini take you Jason Randolf." Adriana spoke " I Adriana Evangeline Valentini take you Jason Randolf." "To be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know." "To be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know." Adriana repeated. "I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day." The pastor continued. "I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day." Adriana continued as a tear fell down her face. "I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." "I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Adriana said trying to remember the words. "I give you this ring as a token of my love affection towards you." the pastor finished. "I give you this ring as a token of my love affection towards you." Adriana smiled and placed the ring on Jason's finger. "I now pronounce you Adriana and Jason, Adriana and Jason Randolf. Will you be husband and wife for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Jason said. "I do." Adriana replied afterwards. "Adriana, you had a special verse to say in Italian?" "Yes I do." she replied and found Corinthians 13 in the bible. "L'amore è paziente, è benigna la carità. L'amore non è invidioso o presuntuoso o arrogante o scortese. Essa non cerca il suo modo: non è irritabile o risentimento; non gioire sbagliato fare, ma si compiace della verità. Tutto copre, tutto crede ogni cosa, spera ogni cosa, sopporta ogni cosa.E ora la fede, la speranza e l'amore rispettare, e la più grande di esse è l'amore." "You are now husband and wife." Jason and Adriana smiled at each other. Tears of joy ran down Adriana's face. The pastor faced Jason and he looked at him. "You may kiss the bride." Jason looked at Adriana again. "I love you." Adriana cried. "I love you too." Jason pulled Adriana closer and he kissed her. Jason placed a hand on Adriana's tummy, facing the pastor, and Adriana placed her hand on top of his. Jason finished the kiss and Adriana hugged him. They soon held hands and walked down the aisle back to the entrance. I am now no longer a nobody, not belonging to any family. I am now a Randolf.'' Adriana leaned her head on Jason's shoulder and smiled at him as they went through the door. Chapter 2: Adriana Jason picked Adriana up and spun her around. "We did it! Now we are together forever!" Adriana exclaimed and kissed Jason. "Now it is just announcing the news. Not till much later though." Jason replied and hugged Adriana. "Can I have a picture of you 2 Adriana?" "Sure father." Adriana and jason went close to each other and posed for a picture. "Where's mother dad? She missed it." A pregnant woman came behind her father. "Surprise!" "Mother!" Adriana went and hugged her mother. "You came!" "Of course I did. I wouldn't miss my eldest daughters wedding." Adriana kissed her mother on the cheek. "Mother, Father this is Jason. I know you haven't met officially yet." Jason shook hands with her parents. "nice to meet you." he replied. "You too." her father said. "I loved how you said something in Italian Adriana." "That was my own special touch." Adriana replied to her mother. "Well we must be off. Adriana and I have sone photographs to be in." Jason commented. "It was nice meeting you." Adriana and Jason went off holding hands out side. Adriana kissed her husband. Jason stopped and kissed her back. As soon as they got outside, everyone was throwing flower petals at them. Adriana and Jason laughed as they went through and went to the pagoda where the photographer was. "Ok are you ready for pictures?" "Yeah. Could we have our ones separate?" Jason asked. "Sure, sure. lets start with you and your bridesmaids and groomsmen." Adriana nodded. Her bridesmaids and Jason's groomsmen came over. 1o minutes had passed and they were about to their pictures separately. "Ok. Now you lovebirds, where shall we set the scene?" Jason looked at Adriana. "In the grass field. You know where that is right?" "Yeah I do. lets go there them Come, come." "He loves repeating words." jason murmued in Adriana's ear and she laughed. While their pictures were getting taken, Jason always touched her tummy affectionately and Adriana always kissed him. "Now this is romantic." Adriana murmured in Jason's ear. "Yes. Yes it is my gorgeous wife." Jason commented and Adriana blushed. "I love you my darling husband." Adriana replied and Jason bent her backwards and kissed her. *** "We have a special announcement to make before we start this reception." Jason announced. "Please watch this video." Jason pointed to the t.v screen behind them. Jason turned the T.V on and cuddled Adriana as they watched. Jason and Adriana appeared on the screen. Jason was the first to speak and Adriana replied in Italina. "Adriana and I thought we could start telling you about our surprise in a video." "Jason e ho pensato che avremmo potuto iniziare a parlarvi nostra sorpresa in un video." "I know weddings are about the bride and grooms love towards each other. But today you love is more than that." "So che i matrimoni sono circa la sposa e sposi l'amore verso l'altro. Ma oggi che l'amore è più di questo." Jason kissed Adriana on the head while they continued watching the video. "Children make your life important." "I bambini fanno la vostra vita importante." "Babies are always more trouble than you thought - and more wonderful." "I bambini sono sempre più problemi di quanto si pensava - e più meraviglioso." Adriana hugged Jason and they sat down again still watching. "Family is the most important thing in the world." "La famiglia è la cosa più importante del mondo." "and we have a little surprise. Which we will tell you now." It's nearly finished. Adriana took a deep breath. Nearly time for the big reveal and surprise. "e abbiamo una piccola sorpresa. Che vi diremo ora." "Mother and father. You will be proud of us. Your eldest, Jason." Jason finished and Adriana ended. "Madre e Padre. Sarete orgogliosi di noi. il tuo primogenito, Adriana." Jason turned the screen T.V off and they got up again. "The big surprise is...." Adriana kept her fingers crossed. "We are expecting twins." Jason passed her the microphone and Adriana spoke into it with a big smile. "Ci aspettano due gemelli!" Adriana gave back the microphone to Jason and she showed the shape of her tummy. Adriana and Jason heard lots of gasps and they kissed each other. Adriana's mother came forward. "My tesoro Adriana is expecting twins!" Adriana's mother hugged her. "Yes I am." Adriana hugged her back. "Congratulations my son." Adriana saw Jason's mother and father come hug him. Amy and Lauren came forth. "Mother, Mi aspetto anche un altro bambino." Lauren shyly said also. Adriana mother gestured Lauren to come to her and she hugged both Lauren and Adriana. "Mum, I haven't told you this yet but, I have been secretly dating and I might be expecting also." Amy said and Jason's mother hugged her. When the hugging finished Jason took Adriana to a table with their wedding cake on it. Jason got the cake knife and held it in his hands. Adriana placed one of her hands on the knife and the other on her tummy. Jason placed his other hand on her tummy and they cut a piece of cake out. Everyone clapped as they fed cake to each other.Adriana and Jason laughed. They heard the sound of 2 doves and saw some getting ready to be released. Adriana and Jason went to the doves and held them. They soon let them go and they kissed each other. Adriana heard one of her favourite songs being played and she turned to see Jason holding his hand out waiting for Adriana to place hers on top. "Shall we dance?" Jason said and they held each others hands until they reached the dance floor. Jason placed his hands on Adriana's tummy and Adriana placed her arms around his neck. They slow danced around the room. Adriana felt a kick and told Jason. "Adriana. it was only a small one so don't worry about it." Jason murmured to Adriana and she kissed him on the cheek. Jason started singing along with the song. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are." Jason sung and Adriana chuckled. " I love you." Adriana said and kissed Jason. "Same here." Jason replied and kissed Adriana again. Chapter 3: Adriana "I can't believe we have been married for a week!" Adriana exclaimed as they checked in their baggage at the airport. "Let's head to our gate." Jason suggested and Adriana nodded in reply. "This will the last plane flight for me in a while, since the twins are 3 months away." Adriana commented. "3 months! Wow the pregnancy has gone fast!" Jason exclaimed surprised. " I know. It's gone so fast." Adriana replied and hugged Jason. "Ok there's the gate so we will wait there." Jason pointed to gate 7A. Adriana and Jason sat down and waited for their flight. Jason and Adriana placed their hands with their rings on, on Adriana's tummy. "Now I am officially the father of the twins." Jason told Adriana. "Now you are." Adriana kissed Jason on the cheek. "It's funny. My birthday is a month before the due date and yours is the month afterwards." Jason nodded in reply. Adriana leaned on Jason and stroked her tummy. She soon placed on hand on Jason's leg and Jason placed his hand on top of hers. "Hopefully there will be no contractions on the flight." she whispered to Jason. "I hope so too." An hour soon passed and their plane had arrived. "Look here comes our plane." Jason pointed to their plane as they stood up. "Yes Jason." Adriana hugged him. Adriana got her phone out. She had been chatting with Lauren. 'Hey Adriana! Big new and surprise!' Lauren had just sent her. She replied back saying 'What is it?'. Lauren quickly texted back. 'You have to wait and see when you get back, you will love it,'. Jason hugged her and he read the messages. She nudged him. "What?! She is my sister in-law." "Well she's my sister." she replied and wrote to Lauren.'So I'll send you a message when we get home?' 'Sure. Love you. Remember this surprise is huge!' 'Bye.' Adriana finished and an announcement was heard. "Flight AA 284 going to Toronto, will open it's gates in 10 minutes." "Let's sit down again." Jason suggested and they sat down and hugged each other. 10 minutes passed and they were called. "Anyone in Business Class please proceed to the desks." "Well that's us." Jason commented and helped Adriana up. They headed up to the front and Jason handed the lady their tickets and passports. "Have a nice flight." the lady replied and gave the passports back. Jason and Adriana held hand in hand as they walked through the gate. "Phew. I thought I wouldn't be allowed to get on the flight." Adriana sighed with relief. They came to an air hostess and showed her their ticket. "Your seats in 3rd row back and on your right."she gestured them the way they should go. "Thank you." Jason thanked and they went to their seats. They reached their seats and placed their hand luggage above them. "How were you able to get return business class tickets?" "Michael. He's pretty high up in the conservationist's office so he got us 2 tickets since it was our wedding." "Now which seat would you prefer?" "Could I be aisle?" Jason nodded and went into the seat next to the window. Adriana held her tummy as she got into her seat. Jason helped her sit down. "Wow! These seats leave a lot of space." Adriana commented. "Michael thought we could have a bit of luxury." Adriana chuckled and buckled herself in. Adriana took deep breath as a kick hurt her. Jason stroked her back and kissed her as she leaned back. "Cabin crew please proceed to seats." the pilot called. "We are 3 hours away from starting a new life in Toronto, Adriana. We start there as a married couple and parents to-be." Jason stroked Adriana's tummy with her before they held hands. "I love you." Adriana kissed Jason on the cheek. "I am so happy we got married!". "Me too." Jason replied and kissed her on the cheek. *** "We are home now!" Adriana exclaimed as they made their way into the arrivals area. Adriana kissed Jason. "We have to go get my car. Then the 4 dogs." "No we don't have to get them." Jasin raised an eyebrow at Ger. "Lauren has been taking care of them for us." "Oh." Jason replied when they came to the desk. "Hi. I would like to have my keys for 2548." a man gave him the keys. "Thank you." he replied and they went to the car park. 'We are back Lauren!' she texted Lauren. She hugged Jason as she replied. 'Yay! You have to come to the hospital ASAP.' 'Why?' 'will tell you later but meet me at the labour and delivery entrance.' 'Alright see you soon.' Adriana placed her phone away as they reached the car. "Sweetie. We have to make a detour." "Why? Are the twins here!?" "No Jason. Lauren is there and she wants us to come." "Alright." Jason said as he placed the last suitcase in the car boot. Jason helped Adriana in. She gasped as she felt something unusual. "Don't worry Adriana. You have only even in this car once before. It's still new to you." 10 minutes layer they arrived at the hospital. When they reached the entrance Adriana saw her sister with a big smiled on her face. "Why did you call us over?" Adriana asked as they followed Lauren. "Well, just so you could see... THIS!" they went through a door and she saw her mother on a hospital bed holding something. "Mother!" "Adriana! Come see him." Jason followed her and she kissed her mother. Her father hugged her and she saw her brother. "Aww. He's so cute." She gasped and her mother gave her the new sibling and Adriana held him. Jason came behind her and gazed at him. "What's his name?" "We haven't go one yet. We are letting you decide." Adrianas mother told her. Adriana squealed with delight. "Lauren have you got any ideas?" she asked. "I have named the middle name." she replied and Adriana nodded. "So do you want it an Italian name mother?" "You choose." she replied. Jason kissed her. "What origin should it be Jason?" she murmured to him. "Let's make the name something special." he replied. "Jovanni?" "It's perfect Adriana. So your brother, Adriana and Lauren, is, Jovanni Tito Valentini." "Now that's a lovely name." Jason whispered to her. "Yes." she replied and gave back Jovanni to her mother.She clutched her tummy as a kick was felt. A doctor came in. "I am sorry Mrs Valentini but we have to do some stuff." "Oh." "You guys might want to go since your both expecting." "You're right mother. bye." Lauren hugged her mother. "Love you. You have to come by our place and bring Jovaani." "We will Adriana." Adriana hugged her parents and Jason and her left the room. She heard a cry from her brother but did turn back. Adriana sighed. "Lauren. Want to come to our place?" "Ok." she replied and they both got in their cars. Adriana and Jason went to their place. Adriana opened the door and saw Midnight and Snowy with Shadow and Sugar. Adriana cuddled her dogs and puppies d sat down on the sofa. "You guys were ok while we were gone?" "Yes we were alright thanks." Adriana smiled and Jason came in. He placed the suitcases at the stairs and went and sat next to Adriana. "Our new life here has started." he murmured to her and he kissed her tummy. She kissed Jason and lay on him. Chapter 4: Jason Jason took a deep breath as he nuged his wife awake. "Happy Birthday Adriana." he murmured into Adriana's ear. It had been a month since Adriana's brother was born and they had seen him twice. "Aww, thanks Jason." Adriana kissed Jason still half asleep. She awoke fully and hugged Jason. "A month till our little additions are here." Adriana commented and Jason touched her tummy. "I love you." Jason smiled and kissed Adriana."What have you got in store for me today?" Adriana asked. "Well since your turning 28, I planned a big surprise for you." "Good." Adriana smiled and admired her tummy. She sighed when Jason held her chin and made her look at him. "The twins don't matter today." Jason commented and picked her up out of bed. Jason carefully carried her down the stairs and carried her outside. Jason sat her down on one of the loungers and went inside she made her breakfast and went outside with it. "Aww you're so sweet." Adriana replied when she saw what Jason had made. "I'll be a minute." Jason said after she started eating. Jason raced up stairs to his room and got 4 presents out. They were all small but there were very precious things in them. Jason went back down stairs and placed the gifts on the table outside. "Oohhh!" Adriana exclaimed as Jason took her stuff away. He placed them in the skink and went back to Adriama. He placed the gifts on the side of the lounger and Adriana gestured him to sit behind her. He lay back on the chair and Adriana cuddled up with him. "this one is from me." Jason said as Adriana picked up a pink box. Adriana opened it and gasped when she saw a necklace. "Now this necklace has been passed onto the eldest member in my mums side of the family for generation. At the weddng she gave it to me and told me to keep it forever and I thought you would like it." Jasin told Adriana and she kissed him. "you are very thoughtful." Jason helped Adriana put it one. Once it was on it glowed for a few seconds. Adriana cuddled even more with Jason before opening the next one. "This is a very big-" Adriana stopped speechless when she saw a wedding album in the box. She carefully took it out and flicked through the pages. Tears of joy ran down her face and Jason hugged her. Adriana raised her back and soon lowered it before she noticed a piece of paper at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and looked at it. Ther was a mosaic of memorable moments of their life together. In big writing on the other side of the page was writing. 'To the love of my life. Happy birthday. From your husband.' it read and Jason placed a light blanket over Adriana. "Now that was a lovely gift Jason." she commented and kissed him. More Coming Soon Category:Chapter Pages